


Noir Diamonds

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/M, Humor, Kinda Kim Possible-ish, NOT Chat Blanc, NOT anti-bug, Protective Chat Noir, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, lots and lots of bad puns, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If you don't get out of there you'll be more than kitty food!" She yelled, typing furiously, attempting to delay the cops."My Lady, you doubt me? meowch." The next thing he heard was her smacking her head on the desk.





	Noir Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys like and leave a Kudos or Comment!!

**Part I**

A Secret Worth  Mentioning

     Loud, blaring sirens distracted him, a sweet voice wafted through his ear piece. _"you have about a minute to get yourself out of there"_ She said, almost sounding bored, like she was just filing her nails and talking about the gossip. "My Lady, you sound bored, I apologize if stealing the world's most astounding diamond is less trivial than Scrabble." He bit back, glancing up as the bright spotlights focused on him, and the entire police force stood, surrounding him, everything from tranquilizers to guns and tear gas. _"Enough fooling around, cat. Get out of there. Now!"_ She had a little more urgency in her voice now, and the clacking of her keyboard told him that it just got dangerous. 

      She clicked through the cameras, getting an idea of how many officers were currently filing in on her partner, world famous Parisian cat burglar, Chat Noir. She typed as quickly as she could, closing off the wings on the building, and cutting power to the whole facility, covering it in complete darkness. "There you go cat, and fucking hurry." She huffed, her anxiety slowly fading as Noir's tracker showed him making a break through the skylight. Diamond-less. _"Absolutely purrr-fect thinking with the lights"_ He said, making Ladybug huff in annoyance. "We only have four of the diamonds; and now thanks to tonight's failure, we  _still_ have only four!" She said, chewing her thumb. "Now we can't make a move on the Orange Diamond of Foxes for at least two months!" 

      Chat Noir sighed into his mouth piece, jumping and running across the rooftops of Paris. "I know my Lady, but with half of Paris focused on protecting the orange diamond, we can focus on the yellow diamond, or finding the lost blue diamond." He suggested, sounding hopeful. _"I suppose, Kitty. But you're explaining this to Hawkmoth."_ He heard her sigh into the ear piece. Chat winced, nodding. "Anything for you, my Lady." He mumbled.

_______________________________________________

       Marinette never wanted to see herself as a criminal, but when her parents' bakery started suffering, she couldn't just sit by. She had applied for jobs everywhere, but everywhere in her area were just as worse off as her family was, so she moved to Paris for college, an met Gabriel Agreste, a world famous fashion designer who had offered her something she couldn't refuse.

       So, by day she was Marinette, a design (both fashion and web) major and model citizen in Paris, but by night she was Ladybug, the coding and hacker of some of the most important museums and homes in Paris, aiding her partner, Chat Noir in stealing the world's most precious artifacts; such as the Miraculous Diamonds. Seven of the largest and most expensive diamonds ever seen, with rumors of specific powers circulating around each one. She had been paid handsomely for each of the four she and Chat Noir had collected, but they hadn't stolen one in a while, and the money was beginning to dwindle.

       Marinette passed the museum she and Chat had attempted to rob the night before. It was still full of Police officers and investigators, scouring every inch; trying to get a clue of who exactly Chat Noir was. She smirked into her to-go cup of coffee, continuing on her way to her university campus for class. 

__________________________________________________

       Adrien loved being Chat Noir. He always had to be perfect, model (literally) son of Gabriel Agreste, world famous fashion designer. So being Chat Noir is amazing. Being Paris' most loved model by day and the world's most hated cat burglar was a thrill for him. His father, was his boss. Hawkmoth. An old mafia boss who settled down to have a family, but when his wife was killed by his old rival, in his grief, he took the gig back up, and when he saw his son was old enough, he introduced him into the world of thieving.

        Being seen as a model citizen and son of one of the most well respected people in the world kept Adrien off of all radars, including his partner, Ladybug; they were Hawkmoth's top team, having already stolen countless artifacts from countless museums across the world. Chat Noir would execute the plans Ladybug would come up with him, and she would get rid of all of the obstacles in his way. She was an incredible hacker. To him, she was just incredible. He had only ever heard her voice and a picture with features scratched out, but the way she was, strong, determined, sparky, Adrien couldn't help but fall, She had the most beautiful voice, and an even more beautiful mind. Adrien felt that he could just talk to her about anything.

        He stared out of the car window as his bodyguard drove him to his university for his morning classes, when a text popped up.

_Bugaboo: [photo sent]_

_Bugaboo: they're looking in all the wrong places._

         Adrien snorted. It was a photo of the museum they had attempted to rob the night before. The investigators were looking in an opposite wing of the one he had come through. "Paris' finest" he laughed sarcastically under his breath as the car stopped and he stepped out, thanking his bodyguard, who merely grunted and sped off.

________________________________________________

 

         "Bro! d'ya hear about the break in last night? It's crazy!" Adrien turned, seeing his best friend, Nino. "Yeah, totally! how do you think he did it?" Adrien asked. No one knew about Ladybug, so it was interesting to see how people thought he achieved his miraculous feats. Nino shrugged. "Alya thinks there's someone behind the scenes, like in _Kim Possible_." Adrien laughed. "But _Kim Possible_ was the good guy!" He nudged Nino as they walked. "And when did you and Alya get so close?" Adrien grinned, hoping to steer the conversation away from his and Ladybug's secret.

         Nino flushed slightly, glancing away. "You know how she is, when Mari isn't around, she calls me to talk about her super villain theories." He scratched the back of his neck. Adrien grinned. "Dude! that's great! I wanna be the godfather." He joked, laughing when Nino flushed even darker. "Shut up!" He huffed.

          "Sorry, sorr-" He was cut off as Nino was tackled, Alya Césaire, was on his back, giggling. "It's proven! Chat Noir has a partner!" She exclaimed. "I was right!" Adrien heard a giggle behind them, and turned to see Marinette walking toward them, her hand over her mouth. "Alya, I don't think he can breathe." She laughed, stopping a few feet away from Adrien. 

          "Girl! I was right! Nadja Chamack even said so on Late Night. She cited my blog!" Marinette laughed, sipping from her coffee. "That's great Alya, but it's not gonna matter in prison if you kill Nino!" She exclaimed, tugging her friend off of the DJ. "Thanks Mari" Nino laughed, picking his cap up off of the ground. "Nino was telling me about your theory, Alya. You really have it all thought out, huh?" Adrien asked, glancing at his friend, nudging his forward. "Really?" She asked, looking between the two. "Totally! it's all he ever talks about. and how smart you are, and how-" Marinette was cut off by Nino covering her mouth as Adrien laughed. "You guyssssss..." Nino whined.

_________________________________________________

           

           Marinette sighed, her fingers aching from pinching the small needle between her fingers. She and Chat just finished talking about they're next strategy. Since they couldn't get to the orange diamond for a while, they decided they could steal useless paintings and jewels so the police don't think they're going for the Miraculous Diamonds, which is what Chat was doing tonight. She kept her ear piece in, in case of an emergency.

           She played with on of her earrings, made from the Red Diamond of Ladybugs, the first diamond she and Chat stole together. He had gotten the earrings made as a confession of love, which she had yet to reciprocate. She stood and stretched, deciding it was time for bed anyway, it was at least 11:00. She pulled her hair out from it's bun she normally kept it in and took her earrings out. She pulled on an old hoodie that was originally her dad's and a pair of shorts.

           Marinette jumped and turned around when she heard a tap on the door to her balcony. She was on the 9th story of her apartment building, she grabbed a knife and stepped shakily toward the door.  _'oh come on Mari! you're one half of the world's most powerful criminal duos!'_ She scolded herself, pulling the curtain back. She looked out on the small space, jumping when a figure moved toward her. She opened the door, glaring into the darkness. 

           "Get off of my balcony." She said, rolling her eyes. "But won't you help a poor, stray cat?" Chat Noir asked, stepping into the light. "No, because you're a criminal. I could get arrested for harboring a criminal. And last, I don't want to." She huffed, leaning against the doorframe as loud sirens and red and blue lights flashed on the street below.

           "Now that the cops are gone, you can go." She offered, none too politely. "Don't I get to know the name of my purr-incess and savior?" Chat asked smugly. Marinette pretended to think about it. "Hmm. How about no." She said, slamming the door and closing the curtains. 

 

            


End file.
